punkfandomcom-20200223-history
Man Is the Bastard
Man Is the Bastard were an American pioneering hardcore punk band who contributed the name, and perhaps also the ethos, to the punk subgenre known as powerviolence. Based in Claremont, California, the band existed from 1990 to 1997, releasing many vinyl records on obscure labels from around the world. Works The bass-heavy configuration was found in earlier projects by founding members Joel Connell, Eric Wood, & Shawn Connell. Their thematic emphasis on the primitive and mythological would continue in Man Is the Bastard records such as “Sum of the Men” and the split album with Bleeding Rectum. The fullest expression of these concerns appeared with the 7 inch EP entitled “Backward Species,” which combined an almost anthropological/New Historicist approach to humanity’s violent practices. Songs such as “Koro Treatment” and “Heretic’s Fork” are exemplary. Artistically most of their releases had a similar design, with their trademark skull on both sides of the words Man Is The Bastard with the release title underneath in quotations. Frequently the liner notes would be just as simplistic. When they did have artwork it was often stark and brutal with a barebones layout. Man Is the Bastard family tree In addition to the bands accomplishments, Man Is the Bastard exist as a nucleus around which many prominent bands can be traced within a recognizable lineage: Cyclops, Pillsbury Hardcore, Peace Corpse, Pissed Happy Children, Charred Remains, Neanderthal, No Comment, Loomis Slovak, Atavism of Twilight, Djam Karet, Amps for Christ, Lux Nova Umbra Est, and more. In the years since, Man Is the Bastard has splintered off into several working factions. Wood occasionally performs in the Los Angeles area as Bastard Noise. Kenyon and Connel have soldiered on in progressive rock acts such as Controlling Hand and Lux Nova Umbra Est. Perhaps the biggest surprise is Barnes’ Amps for Christ, which has blossomed into a highly regarded folk/noise hybrid. Political message Man Is the Bastard's lyrical violence was balanced by their adamant advocacy of progressive ideals. This record of political activism resulted in their most widely available album, 1997’s split LP with death row prisoner Mumia Abu-Jamal. Members Original line-up *Eric Wood *Joel Connell *Henry Barnes *Aaron Kenyon Later members *Bill Nelson *Andrew Beattie *Israel Lawrence Discography *''Sum of the Men'' LP (1991, Vermiform Records 009) **reissued in 1996 on CD by Vermiform Records *''Abundance of Guns'' 7” (1992, MITB/S.O.A. Records (Italy)) **Wood’s version has an extra song *''Aunt Mary/Man Is the Bastard'' split 7" with Aunt Mary (1992, MITB) **reissued in 1996 by Deep Six Records *''Uncivilized Live'' 7” (1992, Deep Six Records) *''Bizarre Uproar/Man Is the Bastard'' split 7" with Bizarre Uproar (1993, MITB) *''Bleeding Rectum/Man Is the Bastard'' split LP with Bleeding Rectum (1993, MITB) *''Crossed Out/Man Is the Bastard'' split 7" with Crossed Out (1993, Slap-A-Ham Records) *''Man Is the Bastard/Pink Flamingos'' split 7" with Pink Flamingos (1993, Farewell Records) *''Man Is the Bastard/Unseen Noise Death'' split 7” with Unseen Noise Death (1993, MITB) *''Agathocles/Man Is the Bastard'' split 7" with Agathocles (1994, Pessimiser Records/Theologian Records) *''Born Against/Man Is the Bastard'' split 8" with Born Against (1994, Vermiform Records) **test pressing is 10” vinyl *''Capitalist Casualties/Man Is the Bastard'' split LP with Capitalist Casualties (1994, Six Weeks Records) *''Man Is the Bastard/Sinking Body'' split 7” with Sinking Body (1994, Vermiform Records) *''D.I.Y.C.D.'' anthology CD + previously unreleased songs (1995, Slap-A-Ham Records) **reissued in 2000 by Slap-A-Ham Records 022 **reissued in 2006 by Deep Six Records *''The Locust/Man Is the Bastard'' split 10" with The Locust (1995, King of the Monsters Records 002) *''Thoughtless...'' LP picture disc (1995, Gravity Records 022) **reissued on CD in 1996 by Gravity Records *''Man Is the Bastard/Mumia Abu-Jamal'' split LP/CD with Mumia Abu-Jamal (1997, Alternative Tentacles) *''Mancruel'' CD (2000, Deep Six Records) **contains three previously unreleased Bastard Noise tracks and one new Man Is The Bastard track Unknown year of release *''Bastard Noise/Man Is the Bastard'' split LP with Bastard Noise (Vibrator Records) *''Backward Species'' 7” (Ecocentric Records) *''Our Earth’s Blood part I'' 7” (Vermiform Records) *Upcoming issue of unreleased tracks on Deep Six Records Compilation appearances *''In the Spirit of Total Resistance'' 2x7" (1992, Profane Existence) *''Reality'' 7" (1992, Deep Six Records 005) **Side B Track 02 - "Tomb Ride" *''Son of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!'' 7" (1992, Slap-A-Ham Records) *''Fear of Smell'' LP (1993, Vermiform Records) *''Revive Us Again'' 7" (1993, Machination Records) **"Funeral For Cargo" and "Goodbye" *''Cataclastic Fracture (a noise collection)'' CD (1994, Deadline Recordings/Lazy Squid Records) **Track 33 - "Human Plecostomus" *''Anger and English'' 2x7" (1995, Frame Work Records 002) *''Cry Now, Cry Later 3'' 2x7" (1995, Pessimiser Records/Theologian Records) **Disc 01, Side A, Track 01 - "Faces of the Man" **reissued on CD in 1998 by Pessimiser Records as Cry Now, Cry Later Volumes 3 & 4 *''Golden Shower of 72 Hits'' 2xCD (1995, Lost and Found Records (Germany)) **Disc 02 Track 35 - "... Telephone Call To Lost & Found" *''Revenge of the Disabled Vol. 2'' VHS (1995, Will o' the Wisp) *''The Virus That Would Not Die!'' sampler CD (1997, Alternative Tentacles) **Track 22 - "Subterfuge" *''Bottlenekk Fall '98 Sampler'' CD (1998, Bottlenekk Records) **includes the song "The Arena" *''Reproach (8 Modern Hardcore Bands Cover Negative Approach)'' 7" (1998, Ugly Pop Records 001 (Canada)) **Side A Track 02 - "Dead Stop" (Negative Approach) *''Under Your Influence'' CD (2000, Tralla Records) **includes the song "Man Is the Bastard" *''Jordan Downing kills more than you 7''' **Side B, tracks 6, 7, an 8 'Unknown year of release *Old Days Nostalgia'' 3xCD (S.O.A. Records (Italy)) **reissue of Abundance of Guns 7" *''KXLU vol. 1'' CD (KXLU) *''Reality Part 2'' LP/CD (Deep Six Records) *''Fiesta Comes Alive'' LP/CD (Slap-A-Ham Records) *''No Desire to Continue Living'' 10" (Re-education Records/Farewell Records) *''Ham Slappin' Hits'' (Slap-A-Ham C-90) References External links *Man Is The Bastard - BandToBand.com *Unofficial Man is the Bastard Discography – An unofficial discography, compiled by Toby Brown and Joshua Mann. (Last updated April 20, 2009) Category:American hardcore punk bands Category:American powerviolence bands Category:Hardcore punk bands Category:Powerviolence bands